Getting to Know You
by elementneko
Summary: Just a cute little oneshot I cut short. KibaxIno, InoxKiba


Elementneko: Ok! This is another Kiba x Ino story, for puppy-san!

Naruto: Whoa! She made another one? Thank you Puppy-san! She might have not made another fan fiction if it weren't for you!

Elementneko: Yeah I would've!

Sasuke: -rolls eyes- Sure.

Elementneko: I would have! I was just...thinking about it...

Sasuke: You think as much as Naruto.

Elementneko: How could you say that? –cries-

Naruto: -Huggles- Aww, it's ok! I think quite a lot.

Elementneko: Cool! Kashi-kun!

Kakashi: Eh, she owns only her stories and makes no profit from them.

* * *

"I am so glad to be done with that mission with you!" A young blond screamed to her teammate. Said teammate just rolled his eyes.  
"Like I wanted to go on a mission with your scrawny ass either."  
She just scoffed, putting her hand on her hips, "Well, _Kiba_, guys happen to like skinny girls."  
He rolled his eyes again walking with her to the gates, "Well, _In_o, guys don't like too skinny girls, and you happen to be way too skinny." She just stayed quiet, thinking about what he said._  
'Well it's true that I've been called a twig, and like Kiba said, too skinny, but…that's not what I thought. Maybe I should eat a little more,' _Ino thought to herself, looking down at her thin figure. Though she didn't seem like, the blond girl was rather self-conscious, though she never listened to what people said about her being underweight.

Kiba saw Ino looking at herself with a thoughtful look on her face. _'I wonder what she's thinkin' about. Maybe about what I said?' _He got knocked out of his stupor when he came into harsh contact with a tree that just so happened to be there. Ino stopped looking at herself when she heard the crash. She blinked, processing what just happened, then promplty seized with laughter.

Kiba blushed and growled at her. The young tried to stop laughing, but it seemed it was in vain. "O-oh, Kiba! Ha! That was t-too funny, I'm so sorry!" She said, still laughing nice and hard. Kiba glared hotly at her. He did not like her laughing at him, it was hurting his ego. "Stop laughing at me," He said looking away from her. She blinked and slowed her laughing to little giggles.

"I'm sorry, Kiba, I didn't mean to laugh at you," she said going over to him.

"Yeah, whatever..."

Ino stood next to Kiba and hugged him, "I really am sorry, Kiba," she said with a soft smile. He looked at her and blushed.  
"Well just don't do it again!"  
She rolled her eyes at him "Yeah, yeah." _'I can't believe I just hugged him! It was nice too...' _She blushed at her thoughts and looked at him. Ino took in his appearance; _'Red triangles, __messy hair__, fangs, and a dog. And he pulls it off nicely.'_ She momentarily thought of Sasuke with those and shuttered. Only Kiba.

Kiba saw Ino looking at him and tried to hide his blush, "What are ya lookin' at?"

The blond girl blinked and blushed. "Nothing!" She quickly looked away. _'Whoa, I've been blushing a lot around him, and he seems to be too.'_

They reached the gates and bid their farewells to each other, setting up a meeting time for the next morning for their mission report. It was already late out by the time they had reached the gates and both we tired from getting back the way to their meeting place Ino looked up at the bright sky and sighed. _'I've been thinking about Kiba since we parted, I can't belive it! How could I possibly like him?'_ She sighed and rolled her eyes sadly. _'Not like he'd like me back,'_ she thought with a frown.

Kiba saw Ino approaching and tried to fight back a blush. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, '_Snap out of it, Kiba! There's no way she'd like your sorry-ass back.'_ Akamaru (him being small) jumped out of Kiba's jacket and ran to her, jumping in her arms. Kiba saw her smile and giggle and couldn't help but smile back. Ino looked from Akamaru to Kiba and blushed when she saw him smiling at her. Ino walked shyly up to Kiba with the tiny dog in her arms, "U-uhm..do you have your half of the report?"

He smirked at her shyness, "Yeah, here ya go, babe." He handed the papers to her while her blushed darkened and she rolled her eyes. "Alright, cool," she said back to him and handed Akamaru back, who whined in protest. Kiba blinked at Akamaru, "Well I guess it's not just me who likes you." They both stopped walking and stared at eachother, both blushing madly. "Uh...that's...that's not what I meant.." He stammered trying to sound convincing.

Ino only rolled her eyes and chuckled, "It's okay. I like you too." He smiled back largely and blushed at the statement. Opening his mouth, he was going to ask if she meant it, but before he had the chance, she added, "Akamaru." He face planted and looked extremely disappointed.

She giggled and put her arm around him, "Oh, and you, too, Kiba," and with that she kissed his cheek and walked ahead of him smiling. Kiba blinked again and jogged a bit to catch up with her.  
"Do you mean that, Ino?" He asked her hopefully.  
Ino smiled up at him and batted her eye lashes, "Why yes, Kiba."  
Kiba grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him, "Good." And with that he captured her lips in a deep kiss.

* * *

Elementneko: So. I was going to continue this, but I don't really want to, so I'm going to leave it here. I hope there aren't too many erros, as I attempted to fix the ones I saw...

Sasuke: You and your mistakes.

Elementneko: I'm human, sue me.

Sasuke: I just might.


End file.
